The girl behind the mask
by Rylle.Cerr.Ashford
Summary: Beatrice has a older sister. follow rylle as she goes through initiation and meets someone to help her with her passion, but when she finds out who her sister really is, what will she do? please R R. that would be greatly appreciated.
1. aptitude

The girl behind the mask

My name is Merylle Alexandra Prior. My faction may be abnegation but I will never call abnegation my home… Ever. I am sixteen years old and I have a brother and sister both at the age of 14. Their names are Beatrice and Caleb prior. My mother and fathers names are Natalie and Andrew. This year is the year I get to transfer and have a real home.

As a child, I was always loud down the stairs, would sneak out at night, and man was I reckless. As a teen, I was almost always found climbing skyscrapers or getting arrested. I made a few dauntless friends by getting arrested and soon almost everyone in dauntless knew about me, The Dauntless Stiff. So today is the aptitude test day and I'm sitting talking to my dauntless friends. I am quite popular you know. "Merylle Prior, your aptitude room is ready." A feminine voice calls. I nod my head and stand up.

"Good luck Rylle." They all call. Rylle is my nickname that they gave me. Not gonna' lie I actually really like it. I walk into the small room and I see a mirror. I stare at it for a long time looking at myself. Unlike my sister I have dark brown hair with natural highlights, my eyes are brown and my skin is clear as crystal. "Wow, not very good at being a stiff are ya'" a dauntless woman calls from the corner. "my name is tori, please take a seat." I walk over to the chair as the lady named tori wires me up. "Drink this." She commands and I do just that.

I open my eyes and the room is the same only tori is gone. I get out of my chair and stretch my arms. I walk over to where the door used to be to only find that it's not there. "Shit." I curse under my breath. All of a sudden mirrors multiply around me. All I see is a million me's. I just look at myself and then they go back into just one wall of mirrors. I turn and find three toadstool looking things. "choose." Comes a very robotic feminine voice "before it's too late." On the toadstools there is a piece of cheese, a knife and a piece of meat. Okay if I was stranded on an island what one would I choose. Out of instinct I grab the knife knowing it was the obvious answer. Then the toadstools disappear and I hear a growling noise from behind me. I spin around and face the eyes of a vicious dog. "Come get it mutt." I yell to the dog the dog doesn't respond quick enough and before he knows it he's on the ground dog. I can't help but feel a little guilty but then I think, it was either him or me. I'm soon on a train and a man is asking me if I know a man. He shows me the picture and I instantly recognise him, but I don't know why. "No I don't know this man." I say as I jump out of the train. I shoot up from the chair breathing heavily and see tori. "well done kiddo, pretty good. Your result is dauntless." She beams at me. "I hope you make the right decision. You may go home now." She tells me dismissively. So I get up and head home.


	2. fationless

**Disclaimer: All I own is the plot and merylle (rylle).**

The girl behind the mask-Chapter 2 factionless.

As I walk out of the school, a wind sweeps past me and I shiver from the cold. "Merylle. Wait up!"a voice calls from behind me. I turn around slowly as the short abnegation girl runs up to me panting. "Beatrice, what are you doing you are supposed to be in school." I yell. Even though I have no appreciation for school what so ever, it still keeps my siblings away so I can have fun. "I was let go by the teacher. Something about making sure you are okay." She speaks uncertainly because she knows that I know that's not true. "you and I both know that's not true." I looked at her with my menacing glare, which apparently makes me look like I'm about to kill someone. She shrinks under my glare and mutters something to me "I was wondering what your result was." She looks away from me and I soften a little.

"Are you worried that I'm going to leave you?" I ask softly "And I think you know what my result was. It's obvious."

"I know you are going to choose dauntless, I just want one day with my sister. One more day." As she keeps on talking her eyes well up with tears. I pull her in for a hug remembering the first time I was hugged.

 ***flashback***

A boy was attacking one of my dauntless friends and without thinking I just ran in to stop the fight. My friend Christina got thrown out of the fight and was replaced by me. I eventually beat him and ran to Christina to help her. Luckily, she only suffered from minor cuts and bruises. I on the other hand was a different story, my clothes were shredded and cuts and bruises were forming all over my body. "OH MY GOD, RYLLE THANK YOU SO MUCH!" all of a sudden Christina runs up to me and wraps her arms around my back. I think this is what you call a hug. I immediately push her away and realization crosses her face "Right I forgot you were a stiff for a second you belong in Dauntless you know?" she knew. She always knew that I was dauntless even from the age of 14. She has always been my best friend above all. We met on a train and have been best friends ever since.

 ***End flashback***

She seemed surprised at first but then she relaxed a bit. "Let's go home now okay?" I ask her. "Yeah, that sounds great." She speaks as she walks alongside me.

"I think we should take a train yeah?" I ask her.  
"But the trains don't stop…" she trails of knowing where this is leading to.

"It's okay we can just walk home." I suggest. She only nods her head and we start the long trek home.

As we walk home we stumble upon the factionless section. An old man wearing mix-match faction clothing comes up to us. "excuse me, do you have any food you could possibly share with me?" the man asks. I really don't like the look of this guy, there is something dangerous about him. "Beatrice, do you have any food?" I whisper to my sister. "no." she shivers

"Sorry sir, No we don't have any food. Have a nice day." I exclaim. Suddenly the man grabs my sister by the shirt and pulls her to him aggressively. "WHAT THE FUCK DUDE! WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM!" I run up to him and pull my screaming sister from his grasp "Run, and don't stop till you get there." I whisper frantically and turn back to the man. "Wanna' fight me little girl?" he smirks cockily. Before he knows it he is thrown to the ground and punched repeatedly. "don't dare mess with me, my family or my sister ever again." I get up off from him and run away to my house with a short cut.

When I get home, my sister is sitting on the couch crying. "OH MY GOSH! Merylle your knuckles." I hesitantly looked down at my knuckles covered with a sticky, red substance. Blood. His Blood. "Come on Merylle lets fix those knuckles up." She calls as she runs up to the bathroom. I climb the steep stairs and realize how much my knuckles hurt. I walk into the upstairs bathroom and sit on the edge of the bath tub.

"thankyou for saving me by the way, I think you will be great in dauntless." She tells me as she cleans of the blood from my hands. "Thank you." I speak whole-heartedly and fighting tears. As she finishes up, the front door opens up with a click. I shake my head and motion with my hands to her to not tell anyone about today's...interesting day. She nods her head and rushes out of the bathroom. I rush after her and tell her to go to her room while I open the door. Oh no its Marcus, head of abnegation. 'This'll be interesting' I thought to myself as I let him.


	3. Choosing troubes

**Disclaimer: you know how people make those really cool introductions about how they don't own the book? yeah well I'm not one of those people. I own the plot and I own Merylle. Nothing else.**

 **The girl behind the mask-chapter 3 choosing troubles**

"Marcus, please come in." I tell him.

"Thankyou Merylle, Are your parents home?" he asks

"No mister Eaton, Would you like me to pass on a message to them?" I smile sweetly at him applauding myself in my head and chanting 'go merylle you still got it!' also in my head.

"I may as well just ask you instead. Do you remember my son Tobias?" I nod silently as he continues. "he is probably choosing dauntless and will be at the choosing ceremony, but if you choose dauntless could you please tell him be careful?" he looks at me with a 'please' look.

"Of course Mr. Eaton." A say politely.

"Good." And with that he leaves. 'Uh that was weird.' I thought to myself. My parents then come home and shoot me a questioning look but I just shake my head no and go upstairs to take a nap. Once I'm in my room I flop on my bed and fall into a dreamless sleep.

"Merylle? Wake up. It's Friday. Choosing Ceremony today." I can just hear my sister's voice as I have the pillow covering my ears.

"ugh. Jesus Christ Beatrice." I look at the clock. "It's 5:30! Why did you wake me up?!" I exclaim. "I was just wondering if you wanted me to do your hair and make-up." She shrugs

"I would love that." So I get up and go have a shower using my nicest smelling shampoo and conditioner as well as my fruity smelling body wash. **(I'm not going to narrate a shower that weird)** When I get out of the shower I put on my tightest abnegation clothes to give me a little bit of shape that I have with clothes that fit me properly (if you know what I mean). I walk out to find my sister with scissors and a hair brush "Sit down Sis." She tells me. I am about a foot taller than her so I sit cross-legged on the ground, while she sits on the edge of my bed.

About an hour later I get up off the ground after my hair and my make-up is done and realise that today is the day I can look in the mirror. I make my way down stairs to the mirror and slowly open it. My hair is done in two French braids down the sides of my head and my make-up is light and natural. "Wow! Thank you so much Beatrice. It's lovely."

"My pleasure. Now come on let's make some breakfast." My sister chirps as she heads to the kitchen. Soon the smell comes up to my room. Now, it might be a familiar smell but no amount of time will make porridge smell good though. I walk down stairs and sit at the dining table with the rest of my family for the last time. "Why didn't you join us for dinner Merylle?" My father asks with emphasis on the Merylle and join us part.

"I fell asleep early." I shrugged. My whole family had looks of sadness on their faces as we continued to eat.

As dinner came to an end we all got up and my brother was the first to hug me goodbye. "Goodbye little bro, I'll miss you." And so on until it was time for my sister to hug me. She gave me a huge hug and stated to talk. "I'll miss you so much, Merylle. I have a few rules that I need you to promise to." I just nod as she lists the things I'm not supposed to do. "Rule number one. You cannot and will not commit suicide. Rule number two. You will not completely shave off your hair. And Lastly, Rule number three. Have a great time." I nod my head and hug her again. "no matter what faction you choose Merylle, we wil always love you." My mother states with a tone of seriousness.

"I know mum. I love you all." I tell my family as we head out the door of to my new home. Or so I think.


	4. The beginning

Disclaimer: All I own is merylle and the plot. Veronica Roth I wish I was you.

 **The girl behind the mask-chapter 4 the beginning**

As we approach the abnegation seats, we are intercepted by none other than, Janine Matthews. Oh No this is not gonna' end well. "hello Prior Family. Which one of your… children is choosing today?" she says it like she's disgusted. I already like her. "Merylle, our eldest is choosing today." My father sates proudly. "Ah Young Merylle, I'm sure whatever faction you choose we will be great friends." She smiles sincerely. I smile back and shake her hand. "Good luck Merylle." She calls over her shoulder. There is a strange atmosphere now that she has wished me luck. Maybe she is right about us being great friends. We all take our seats and I zone out and wait for my name to be called. We are Prior so it's near the middle, about an hour and a half into the ceremony I hear Janine call out "Merylle Prior." So I shoot my parents a good bye look and turned away before anything could be communicated. I head down the stairs with my head held high. A very un-abnegation trait. Janine smiles with acceptance as I make my way to the stage. She hands me the knife and I make a short and shallow cut that will just let out a drop of blood. The cut doesn't hurt me at all even though some people were crying when they cut their hands. I walk over to the bowls and peer in. The erudite bowl is blood red instead of clear water, amity bowl is like mud, the Candor bowl is clogged up with blood, The abnegation stones have turned a shade of pink and last of all, the dauntless bowl is sizzling away. I turn my hand palm up to see if there is enough blood, and turn my hand thumb upwards. I walk over to the dauntless bowl and clench my hand into a fist. The bowl sizzles with the blood and then Janine speaks again. "Merylle Prior, Dauntless." Then the dauntless roar with happiness as I walk over to them. A Dauntless boy with sandy blond hair and grey eyes comes up to me and says "Welcome to dauntless I'm Bryan." He holds his hand out for me to shake. "Have I seen you before?" He asks.

"Yean I'm Rylle." I state with a charming smile. Realization and shock covers his face.

"You are even more beautiful than people describe you to be. You know you almost have a whole faction that fancies you." He smirks while I blush. We walk back to the dauntless seats. Only to find that there is one seat left.

"You can come sit here if you want?" a dauntless-born says as he points to his lap. The male population of the dauntless crown lets out yells of 'SHE'S MINE! Or I CALLED DIBS! I just smile then Bryan speaks up. "You can have my seat." He shrugs. I give him a kiss on the cheek and his face lights up. I then realize that my parents are only two sections away from me I look over at them. My father is fuming with anger and my mother mouths the words 'she is mine' with a questioning look. I just shrug and make my way to Bryan's seat. The crowd erupts with awwww's and damn it and ugh's.

We just sit and wait while the ceremony ends and the dauntless section whoop with joy as we get out of our seats. We jump down four stairs at a time, the wind hits my face like the breeze you get when you open the door. Soon we are down all the stairs and are running towards a big metal structure about 30ft off the ground. Some dauntless are climbing! What the hell. I can NOT climb in abnegation boots!

"Come on Rylle!" Bryan calls out from on top of the metal structure. I manage to climb up the structure in less than 2 minutes, which I might add, was faster than anyone here. All of a sudden a blast of sound comes from behind me and I spin around. The train is coming. I look at the other transfers and all the colour is drained from their faces. Even the boys' except for 2. A guy from Erudite and A guy from my faction. Bryan looks at me "Have you jumped on and off a train before?"

"Almost everyday day." I state simply. And with that I start running. I am quite a fast runner so I quickly overtake all of the others. I am the first one to jump on the train so I have to press the button. I jump on easily and slide in. everyone looks at me with different expressions (if you know what I mean.) And I just look around for my dauntless friends.

I soon find Christina, Zeke, James, Cleo, Trannie and Shawn. I introduce them all to Bryan and they all seem to like him. "Time to jump! WHOO!" yells the dauntless as we jump off. As I jump off of the train I feel like I'm weightless, as if I'm being lifted by a pair of invisible arms. It's over all too fast and I land on my feet on the roof, whereas most- even the original dauntless- fall onto the cobblestone. "Wow stiff! You jump off trains before?" The leader asks. I turn to look at him, he has dark skin and long hair that is tied into a knot at the back of his head. I just smirk and he smiles. "Alright initiates!" all the initiates pile to where the leader is standing near the edge. "my name is Amar and if you wanna' get into dauntless, this is the way in." He points to the edge.

"Wait, you mean off the roof?" A smartarse erudite says. Yeah I think I will grow to hate him.

"well I kinda' implied that you would be jumping off the roof." He turned back to face all of us "well someone's gotta' jump first who's it gonna' be?" He looks at us expectantly, and no one does anything. "I'm up for it." I state proudly. Oh shit. What have I done?

"Wow a stiff. Alright then." He says as I make my way to the edge.

"Oh and don't make me push you." He says with fake tiredness. I step on the edge ready to jump, when I decide to make a little smartarse comment. "Wouldn't dream of it." And with that I jump of the edge.

 **Hey guys I hope that you are liking my story!** **If you have any suggestions please feel free to comment them. I have a pretty clear image of where I want this story to go, and it is going to be a big story. Please like I said Review. It would mean a lot to me.**

 **Byyee**


	5. My new life

Disclaimer: Veronica Roth owns everything that is familiar.

Chapter 5- My new life

Previously on Girl behind the mask:

"well someone's gotta' jump first who's it gonna' be?" He looks at us expectantly, and no one does anything. "I'm up for it." I state proudly. Oh shit. What have I done?

"Wow a stiff. Alright then." He says as I make my way to the edge.

"Oh and don't make me push you." He says with fake tiredness. I step on the edge ready to jump, when I decide to make a little smartarse comment. "Wouldn't dream of it." And with that I jump of the edge.

 **Back to the story…**

I feel as if I am flying. So free and…complete. I don't know how long I'm in the air until a net like rope wraps around me. Wow. A sudden chorus of whops and clapping erupts from beside me. I roll over on the net and see a lot of smiling faces staring at me, some faces didn't have happiness plastered on them. "Damn You Janet!" A boy with scruffy brown/gold hair calls out.

"YES YES YES! Thankyou Rylle!" Janet calls. Janet is Shawn's Mother and is in a leadership position here at dauntless. I smile "you know I would never let you down Jan." I tell her and she smiles as I jump off the net. "Jan?! Really a stiff gets to call you Jan." The scruffy brown yells at her with a look of shock. "Now listen up Fuck face, I. am. Not. A. stiff!" I yell while Jan holds me back. I was literally about to murder him. "Ryan, DO NOT I repeat DO NOT antagonise her." She speaks. So the fuck face is Ryan. "Alright, anyway. Name?" he mutters as he looks back down.

"Rylle." I say loud enough for him to hear.

"First Jumper Rylle." He shouts as the dauntless yell their congratulations. I think I'm gonna like it here. My thought are cut off when a sudden scream comes to my ears. I turn abruptly to the sound to find an erudite, but this isn't the smartarse from before. Jan goes to get him out of the net while I go sit on the edge of a piece of cement.

As more of the in initiates drop down on the net, I see lots of different colours coming through. Red, yellow, blue, white, black and the abnegation boy from before. I just sit waiting for the action to happen when the erudite sits down beside me. "Hi my name is Eric." He smiles as he holds out his hand for me to shake. I push away his hand and hug him instead. Cat-calling and groans of annoyance erupt from behind us. "Hey, my name's Rylle." I smile as I get up and head to Jan and fuck face when they call me. "Hey Jan." I smile

"Seem like you have a whole army of admirers." She tells me in a sing-song voice. I just laugh and push her arm. As I walk away Bryan comes up to me and shows me to where the others are. Once we are there we hear a big booming voice. "Alright initiates! Today is the day where your new life begins. There are three stages to training in dauntless if you are not performing well you are officially out of dauntless. You cannot go back to your families. So you are factionless any questions?" Amar calls out. Nobody makes a sound. "No, alright then. Without further ado… Welcome to Dauntless initiation." The original dauntless crowd erupts into laughter and cheers as Amar opens a big stone door. This is the Pit, but what is in it shocks me to my core.


	6. The tour

Disclaimer: come on guys you know the drill. Now on to chapter 6!

 **Chapter 6- the tour**

The pit was filled with people laughing and people shouting. There were literally 1,000 people in the pit maybe even more. It was like a sea of black, and I felt like a grey fish in the middle of blood-thirsty sharks. "This is the pit, and that is about 1/100 of dauntless society." He closes the door and leads us down a dank hallway. Amar turns right, and we see a door. He pushes it open and goes inside, while we all follow him like sheep. "This is where you will be sleeping for your initiation." I widen my eyes in surprise while others yell and swear. There are 14 single bunk beds supported by cold steel. Amar keeps on walking and we follow." This is the girls and boy bathroom." You have to be fucking kidding me. There are 14 toilets lined up next to each other. No barrier, no door. "Then you have to showers." Amar says. Well, at least the glass is frosted. "You have some clothes on your bed get dressed and meet me in the pit so you can burn your old faction clothes and eat." I walk over to a bunk and sit on it. The real decision is who is bunking with me. I decide to go with Bryan 'cause he was the first person who showed kindness when I joined. And with that I call Bryan over." Need any help?" he asks with a smirk. I'm pretty sure he is referring to me changing. Prick. "Yeah sure, would you like to take top or bottom?" I say it like he doesn't have a choice, but I know he wants to bunk with me. "I'll take top." He says with a smile. He knew I would want bottom. And without another word, apart from the boys yelling at Bryan because he is stealing me away from them. I just laugh and get changed. They have given me a pair on leather pants that should fit like a glove, a black tank top that looks a little too big around the waist. (You would think that just 'cause you have big boobs doesn't mean you are fat.) And a leather jacket with black fabric slats in it. Yeah I'll have to go shopping with Trannie and buy more clothes. I also have black combat boots that will make my 5'4 figure 5'4 ½ (yes there is a difference). "Yo, Rylle get changed already, I'm waiting." He smirks. I just shoot him the finger and get changed. As I get changed, I hear cat-calling and cheers when I take of my dress. "Take a picture, it'll last longer dickheads." I yell as I finish getting changed. "C'mon Rylle, lets go!" He whines childishly. As he pulls me away, I just manage to get my old clothes before running along with him. We laugh as people look at us like we are crazy. We are soon at the pit and see the fire at full blaze already. As I make my way to the fire Bryan just stand there. Since he was dauntless-born he doesn't have clothes to burn. I throw my clothes into the fire at full pelt as Bryan says "LET IT BURN!"

"Oh I will." I smile.

"Come on let's get some dinner." Bryan smiles. I walk to the kitchen area of the pit and sit down. There is food already on the table because of the initiates being welcomed into dauntless. I find a table with all my friend plus four and Eric. "Hey everybody, I'm now officially here. I'm sure you missed me, right?" I announce. Then I hear some boys at the other table yell yes. I just sit down while trying to listen to their conversation. The boy with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes speaks first, "You know the new girl, Rylle?" says the idiot with his friend. The guy with jet black hair, nose piercings that do not look bad and icy blue eyes speaks next. "The hot one with the long brown hair?"

"Yeah, her."

"What about her?"

"She is so hot, I think she likes me as well." He says cockily. This is going to get interesting.

"Dude, she doesn't even know you!" he chuckled. I could tell he liked me by the way he was trying to convince his friend. "I'm gonna' go talk to her." He says as he gets up. Well….. he doesn't look that bad, maybe he has good intention. I think I should maybe notify the infirmary in advance. He's getting up now and his friend is snickering like crazy. Oh shit, this is actually happening, Wait eww no I'm going to hate this. "Hey my name is miles, what's yours?" He smiles. It seems genuine. I guess I'll play along. "I'm Rylle." I smile ampin' up the charm.

"Wow, cool name. yeah, sooooo, I was just wondering if you maybe wanted to go out sometime." He sounds nervous and unsure. My mind yells at me to change my answer, but I can't will myself to do it.

 **A/N: Who will she choose? Can you persuade me to change my answer? What should she say? Which boy do you think is going to be Rylle's bf? Please comment and answer my questions!**

 **Byyyyyeeee, Alex**


	7. the date

Disclaimer: The only things that I own are the things that you don't recognise.

 **Chapter 7-The Date**

His face looks so hopeful, I really don't wanna' let him down….. "Yeah, sure." I smile. I can literally already hear his heart stop. Aww that's so cute. I blush as he sends me a charming smile. "Well, I'll get back to you on when we can go out 'cause I'm not sure when we will have free time. By the way my name is Jayden."

"Great." And with that Jayden walks away and his friend pats him on the back, but there is a hidden sadness behind his "happy" façade. I just ignore him and get some food. Hand burgers, yess!

After I've eaten I get up and pull trannie along with me. "Did Jayden, the hottie, just ask you out?" She scream whispers. "Yeah he did. What do you mean hottie, and why are you so shocked? Look at me" I question

"Well, he's hot and all the girls fall over him! But all the boys fall over you sooo." She replies

"I wasn't thinking of a long term relationship, unless I meet someone else he's only with me until the end of initiation. Then we part ways. Or if he cheats on me he will probably never see the sun again." I smile as we laugh together. "Come on I'm tired. Let's go to the dorm. I got you a bed between me and Jayden." She says in a sing song voice as she wiggles her eye brows . I just roll my eyes as we take of jogging to the sleeping area. When we get to the dorms Jayden is at the door for someone, probably me. "Hey Rylle, can I talk to you for a second?" He smiles. Gee, that kid can make me blush.

"Sure, yo trannie I'll catch up later. Yeah?" I call after her.

"She turns around and smirks, "Yeah." And she turns around and sprints off. I turn back to face Jayden. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Well, I just wanted to ask you something. It might seem a bit ya' know fast to ask you this but doyouwanttobemygirlfriend?" He sounds REALLY nervous. Wait, did he just ask me to be his girlfriend. We only met a few hours ago. I can tell that he's a no-nonsense sort of guy and that's good. Eh, why not. He can't hurt me. "Yes, I would love to be your girlfriend." I smile bringing all the charm I have into one smile. It looks like he's gonna' faint. I smirk, my work is done…..almost. I turn to his 6'3 figure, stand on my tippy-toes and kiss his cheek. My lips tingle as I walk inside the dorm, With Jayden trailing behind me. I make my way to my bed and smile as a happy look settles on Jayden's face. "This is your bed? Right next to mine?"

"Yep that's my bed." I say as I flop onto my bed. I pick myself back up with help from Jayden and crawl under the covers. The last thing I remember is Jaden lacing his fingers with mine and my hand immediately warms up.

 **HEY GUYS! Jayden is going to be a nice guy unless you can change my mind. Tell me if this relationship between Raden is hot or not. BYYYEEEEEE**


End file.
